Slavic Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Slavic Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Known As * Rodnovery Deity Physiology Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of Slavic mythology. Consistent of *East Slavic Deity Mythology *South Slavic Deity Mythology *West Slavic Deity Mythology Deities 'Major Deities:' *'Belobog' **Blessing Manipulation **Good Embodiment ***Godly Incarnation (myth possibility) ***Good Manipulation ***Light Embodiment ****Light Manipulation *****Light Generation ***Light Side Aspect Manifestation ***Omnibenevolence ***Positive Forces Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology (myth possibility) ***Dawn Manipulation *'Chernobog' **Curse Empowerment **Curse Manipulation **Dark Lord **Evil Embodiment ***Darkness Embodiment ****Darkness Manipulation *****Shadow Generation ***Dark Side Aspect Manifestation ***Omnimalevolence ***Satanic Incarnation (myth possibility) **Night Manipulation *'Dažbog' **Aspect Separation (myth possibility; from Svarog, or is Svarog) **Authority **Metal Hair Mimicry (silver beard) **Monetary Manipulation ***Economy Manipulation ***Golden Luck ***Metal Manipulation (precious metals; gold & silver) **Self-Aspect Manifestation ***Day Embodiment/Light Side Aspect Manifestation ***Night Embodiment/Dark Side Aspect Manifestation (when in the underworld) **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Empowerment (linked to Svarog) ***Solar/Life-Force Manipulation ****Dawn Manipulation ****Fire Manipulation ****Life Renewal ****Light Manipulation ****Regeneration Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Jarilo' **Afterlife Traveling/Resurrection **Agriculture Intuition **Blessing Manipulation ***Blessing Inducement **Forest Lordship **Guardianship **Horse Physiology **Life-Force Aura ***Life-Force Generation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Empowerment **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Cycle Manipulation/Plant Growth ***Flower, Grass & Vine Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment ***Abundance Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ***Harvest Manipulation **Regeneration Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Summer Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Trickster ***Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Youth Manipulation *'Kresnik' **Agriculture Intuition **Authority (a King) **Divine Object (golden chariot) **Divine Weaponry (axe, hammer, club or sword) **Enhanced Beauty **Fertility Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Gold Mimicry (hair, arms & hands) **Horn Protrusion (Deer Antlers) **Horse Physiology/Hoof Protrusion (myth possibility; legs or birthmark of a hoof) **Sky Deity Physiology (limited) ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Sky Lordship ****Sky Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Summer Solstice Manipulation **Transcendent Demigod Physiology **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Omni-Magic **True Hero *'Lada' **Absolute Beauty **Agriculture Intuition **Aspect Manifestation **Beauty Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology ***Earth Embodiment ****Earth Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Maržanna' **Grim Reaper/Hag Physiology (Death Crone) ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ****Underworld Path ***Death-Force Empowerment ***Death-Force Manipulation ****Death Inducement ****Necromancy ****Resurrection ***Fear Inducement ***Spirit Physiology/Nature Spirit Physiology **Harvest Manipulation **Rebirth Manipulation **Sacrificial Power **Sleep Manipulation ***Dream Manipulation ****Nightmare Manipulation ***Sleep Paralysis Inducement **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Omni-Magic ****Dark Arts ****Spell Casting **Winter Manipulation ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Cold Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Freezing ***Ice Manipulation ***Winter Inducement *'Mokosh/Matka Ziemia' **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Death Lordship (also in myth; Ruler of Death) ***Death Connection ***Necroscience **Enhanced Crafting **Guardianship **Harvest Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology ***Earth Embodiment ****Earth Manipulation *****Soil Manipulation ****Earth/Mud/Soil Mimicry ****Land Lordship ***Fertility Embodiment (Earthly, Female & Male Fertility) ****Self-Appendage Generation/Femininity Aspect Manifestation (Multiple Breasts) ****Fertility Manipulation ****Gender Transcendence/Self-Appendage Generation/Masculinity Aspect Manifestation (Male Phallus; as Goddess of male potency) ****Reproduction Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Plant Manipulation **Precipitation Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Thread Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Wetlands Manipulation *'Perun' **Aspect Manifestation **Chivalry **Directional Lordship (the East) **Divine Weaponry (Axe/Hammer & Arrows) **Earth Manipulation ***Mountain Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Guardianship **Planetary Lordship (Ruler of the Living World) ***Land & Sky Lordship **Plant Manipulation ***Wood Manipulation (Oak Trees) **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation *****Lightning Bolt Projection ****Esoteric Lightning Manipulation *****Life Electricity Manipulation ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Sky Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Rain Manipulation *****Storm Manipulation *****Thunderstorm Creation *****Thunder Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation *'Porevit' **Alcohol Manipulation (wine) **Aspect Separation (from Perun &/or Svetovid) **Directional Lordship (the South) **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation **Generation Manipulation **Guardianship **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility Embodiment ****Fertility Manipulation **Multiple Faces **Summer Manipulation *'Rod' **Ancestry Manipulation ***Ancestral Evocation **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation ****Life Creation **Divine Lord Physiology **Existence Manipulation **Generation Manipulation **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship **Kinship Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Form Manipulation ***Life Inducement **Nature Spirit Physiology **Omni-Embodiment ***Fate Embodiment **Omnipotence **Omnipresence **Sky Father Physiology ***Sky Manipulation *'Svarog' **Absolute Artisan ***Meta Crafting **Aspect Manifestation (Lunar Deity Physiology; Lunar Svarožič) **Fire Manipulation ***Cosmic Fire Manipulation ****Eternal Flame Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation ***Life Fire Manipulation ***Magma Manipulation **Forge Manipulation **Solar Sky Father Physiology ***Daylight Sky Embodiment ***Divine Lord Physiology ***Sky Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation **Supernatural Strength **War Manipulation *'Svetovid' **Abundance Manipulation **Aspect Manifestation **Aspect Separation & Composite Deity Physiology/Uniqueness (from Perun, Svarog, Lada & Mokosh, & possibly Radegast) **Authority **Demiurge Physiology **Divine Force Manipulation **Divine Object (Drinking Horn & Cornucopia) **Divine Weaponry (sword) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Island Lordship (Rügen) **Light Manipulation ***Esoteric Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Multiple Faces (each face represents a direction & a season; or Multiple Heads depending on myth/depiction) ***Directional Lordship ***Season Embodiment **Power Embodiment **Seer ***Divination **War Embodiment ***Combat Empowerment ***Combat Specialist ****Combat Perception ***Supernatural Combat ***War Manipulation ****Combat Manipulation ****Battlefield Manipulation ****Victory Manipulation/Success Manipulation ****War Inducement *'Veles' **Agriculture Intuition **Aquatic Adaptation **Autumn Manipulation ***Harvest Manipulation **Divine Beast/Chimera Physiology ***Fur Generation ***Horn Protrusion ***Snake, Ursine & Wolf Physiology (hybrid creature) **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Land Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ***Forest Manipulation ****Wilderness Manipulation ***Plains Manipulation ***Wetland Manipulation **Medical Intuition **Monetary Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Oath Keeping **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Wood Manipulation (Willow Trees) **Psychopomp Physiology (shepherd of the dead) **Punishment ***Curse Inducement ****Disease Inducement **Satanic Incarnation (later in myth) **Supernatural Speed (to outrun lightning) **Transcendent Mage Physiology ***Omni-Magic ****Dark Arts ****Divination ****Necromancy **Trickster **Underworld Lordship **Water Manipulation ***Dark & Esoteric Water Manipulation ***Drowning ****Death Inducement ***Precipitation Manipulation ***Water Generation *'The Zorya '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zorya - Zorya Utrennyaya'' & '''Zorya Vechernyaya' ] **Chastity Empowerment (some myths) **Circadian Manipulation **Divination **Enhanced Combat **Equid Manipulation (patroness of horses) **Exorcism **Guardianship **Solar Deity Physiology (limited) ***Dawn Manipulation (Zorya U) ***Dusk Manipulation (Zorya V) ***Light Manipulation **Stellar Embodiment (Morning Star for Zorya U & Evening Star for Zorya V) ***Stellar Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Twilight Embodiment **Water Manipulation * Živa **Alpha Physiology (the First Goddess) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Immortality Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation (& streams) **Life Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Omni Healing **Plant Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation ***Esoteric Water Manipulation ****Life Water Manipulation *****Healing Water ***Water Generation 'Other Deities:' *'Baba Slata' **Aspect Manifestation (Baba Korizma & Baba Gvozdenzuba) **Transcendent Mage Physiology *'Bereginia/Rusalka' **Guardianship **Earth Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Water Manipulation *'Bevo' **Control Manipulation **Earth Embodiment ***Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Beauty **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Manipulation ***Nigh Omniscience *'Chislobog' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship/Land Lordship (crops & fields) **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Cycle Manipulation **Temporal Cognition **Time Manipulation (limited) **Supernatural Beauty **Youthful Femininity Aspect Manifestation *'Chur' **Boundary Manipulation **Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited to; delimitation of properties) *'Devana'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devana /'Dziewanna'] **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Wilderness Manipulation **Wildness Manipulation *'Dogoda' **Air Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ****Air/Wind Generation **Directional Lordship (the West) *'Dolya'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Nedolya']' or Srecha'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Nesrecha'] **Self-Aspect Manifestation (one Goddess; two sides) ***Dark Side Aspect Manifestation (Nedolya) ***Light Side Aspect Manifestation (Dolya) **Beginning Fate Embodiment (fate starting at birth) ***Destiny Manipulation ****Destiny Weaving **Birth Manipulation **Life Manipulation **Shapeshifting **Supreme Observation **Ultimate Invincibility *'Dugnay' **Food Manipulation (baked goods) ***Dough Manipulation ****Bread Manipulation **Supernatural Cooking ***Conceptual Baking ***Culinary Intuition *'Erisvorsh' **Aspect Separation (from Perun) **Sky Deity Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation *****Air/Wind Generation ****Storm Manipulation *****Thundercloud Manipulation *****Thunderstorm Creation ****Thunder Manipulation *'Flins' **Animal Companionship (Lion) **Death Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation **Divine Object (Torch) **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Necroscience ***Soul Manipulation **Skeleton Physiology/Old Prime *'Ipabog' **Horn Protrusion (Deer Antlers) **Hunting Deity Physiology *'Julius' **Island Lordship **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology (limited) *'Kirnis' **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit Manipulation/Abundance Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Wood Manipulation (Cherry Trees) **Land Lordship (Cherry Orchards) *'Koliada' **Cycle Manipulation ***Time Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Gender Transcendence (God or Goddess) **Sacrificial Power **Winter Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ***Winter Manipulation **Temporal Cognition *'Kostroma' **Divine Empowerment/Scarecrow Physiology (through Possession) **Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Kremara'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Darinka'] **Aspect Separation/Mother Goddess (Darinka only from Mother Goddess) **Divine Beast/Pig Physiology **Earthly Abundance Manipulation **Guardianship **Pig & Boar Manipulation *'Krugis' **Animal Manipulation (domestic pets) **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Inventing **Enhanced Strength **Forge Manipulation **Heat Manipulation *'Kupala'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Kupalo'] **Gender Transcendence (God or Goddess) **Joy Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ***Solar Generation **Summer Embodiment (Summer Solstice) ***Summer Solstice Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Kurwaichin' **Divine Beast/Lamb Physiology **Lamb Manipulation *'Lelia' **Compassion Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Leshy'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leshy /'Svyatibor'] **Absolute Thievery **Alpha Physiology **Animal Manipulation ***Mammal Manipulation (Wolfs & Bears) **Authority (Lord of the Leshies) **Curse Empowerment **Evil Empowerment **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation **Forest Physiology **Guardianship **Horn Protrusion **Hunting Deity Physiology **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Path Manipulation ***Directional Manipulation **Shapeshifting ***Size Manipulation **Trickster *'Matergabia' **Home Manipulation **Fire Embodiment ***Fire Generation ***Fire Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Relationship Manipulation *'Morok' **Dark Form/Transformation (Moroz) **Darkness Embodiment ***Absolute Darkness ***Darkness Manipulation **Deceit Embodiment ***Fraud Empowerment ***Lie Manipulation ***Master Strategist/Absolute Concealment/Truth Denial (keeper of ways to the truth) **Germanic Deity Physiology (as well) **Ignorance Embodiment **Night Empowerment *'Moroz' **Cold Embodiment ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Cold Empowerment ***Cold Weather Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Ultimate Freeze **Dark Form/Aspect Manifestation/Transformation (Morok) *'Morskoy Tsar' **Authority **Ocean Lordship (King of the Seas) ***Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Generation *'Nemiza' **Death Manipulation ***Death Inducement **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life Renewal **Soul Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Ny'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Peklabog'] **Afterlife Lordship ***Underworld Lordship ****Underworld Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Magma Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Necroscience ***Soul Manipulation **Satanic Incarnation (myth possibility for christians) **Snake Manipulation **Underground Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ****Earthquake Generation **Water Manipulation *'Ognyena' **Aspect Separation **Blessing Inducement **Earth Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ****Cosmic Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation *'Pesseias' **Animal Manipulation (domestic pets) **Guardianship *'Podaga' **Fishermen & Hunting Deity Physiology **Guardianship **Land Lordship (Plön) *'Polevoy/Poludnica' **Agriculture Intuition **Air Aura **Self-Aspect Manifestation ***Femininity Aspect Manifestation (limited; Polevoy) ***Masculinity Aspect Manifestation (limited; Poludnica) **Divine Weaponry (Sickle) **Guardianship **Plains Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Posvist' **Air Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ****Air/Wind Generation ***Air Mimicry *'Radegast' **Divine Weaponry (spear & helmet) **Dusk Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Home Manipulation **Night Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation **Serving Empowerment **Sky Deity Physiology (limited) ***Night Sky Manipulation **Supernatural Strength **War Manipulation *'Ratainitsa' **Divine Beast/Horse Physiology **Equid Manipulation ***Equestrian Empathy **Guardianship *'Rugievit'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Karevit'] **Aspect Separation (from Svetovid) **Autumn Embodiment **Combat Specialist **Directional Lordship (the East) **Enhanced Strength **Guardianship **Land Lordship (Charenza) **Supernatural Combat *'Simargl/Pereplut' **Abundance Manipulation **Drink Manipulation **Divine Beast/Chimera Physiology (or Griffin Physiology) **Fire Embodiment **Luck **Plant Manipulation **Transcendent Dragon Physiology *'Stribog' **Monetary Manipulation **Sky Deity Physiology ***Sky Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation *'Uroda' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Manipulation **Land Lordship (crops & ploughed land) **Plant Manipulation *'Ursula' **Constellation Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology *'Varpulis' **Storm Creation **Wind Generation *'Veliona'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deities_of_Slavic_religion /'Velns'/'Velu Mate' ] **Ancestry Manipulation ***Ancestral Evocation **Authority (Warden of the souls of the ancestors) **Death Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Gender Transcendence (God or Goddess) **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling ***Necroscience ***Soul Manipulation *'Vesna' **Enhanced Beauty **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Youth Aspect Manifestation **Youth Manipulation *'Vodianoy' **Fisherman Deity Physiology **Guardianship **Sacrificial Power **Old Prime **Water Manipulation *'Zosim' **Bee Manipulation **Divine Beast/Bee Physiology **Honey Manipulation **Guardianship Associations *Ala Physiology *German Physiology *Hag Physiology *Topielec Physiology Known Users * Slavic Deities (Slavic Mythology/Folklore) * Dievas (Marvel Comics) **Erce **Svarog **Chernobog **Perun *Chernabog (Disney) *Chernobog (Valkyrie Crusade) *Czernobog (American Gods) *Baelbog (American Gods) *Zorya Vechernyaya (American Gods) *Zorya Utrennyaya (American Gods) *Zorya Polunochnaya (American Gods) *Slavic gods (SMITE) Gallery Zorya Vechernyaya AG.jpeg|Zorya Vechernyaya (American Gods), one of the Old Gods and American Incarnation of the Slavic Goddess of the Evening. Zorya Utrennyaya.jpg|Zorya Utrennyaya (American Gods), one of the Old Gods and American Incarnation of the Slavic Goddess of the Morning Star. Zorya Polunochnaya.jpg|Zorya Polunochnaya (American Gods), one of the Old Gods and American Incarnation of the Slavic Goddess of the Midnight Star. American-Gods-Czernobog-Featured-05062017.jpg|Czernobog (American Gods), one of the Old Gods and American Incarnation of the Slavic God of Darkness. Dievas.jpg|Dievas (Marvel Comics) Chernobog_0001.jpg|Chernobog (Marvel Comics) Chernabog3.jpg|Chernabog (Disney) File:Chernobog_(Smite).jpg|Chernobog (Smite) Lord of Darkness. File:Chernobog_H.png|Chernobog (Valkyrie Crusade) Veles_Slavic_god.jpg|Veles Slavic-Gods Chernobog-and-Belobog.jpg|Chernobog and Belobog Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Rare power